


Meeting a local hobo

by sunflowershipping



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: 2 girls and a saber go to a local hobo’s house in the forest nothing suspicious is going on here, Angst, I’ve been reading too much of heaven official’s blessing and I think it shows, Kisses, M/M, Mordred has bunny PTSD, angst at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowershipping/pseuds/sunflowershipping
Summary: After getting dumped into lostbelt 3 and getting chased in the wheat fields by a pretty boy in a mask, Gudako, Hakuno and Mordred have no where to sleep til a local hobo teenager invites them to his house in the Forrest so that they can have a place to sleep for the night.
Kudos: 13





	Meeting a local hobo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mokyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokyo/gifts).



> Sorry if this took so long to finish, but I hope that you’ll enjoy it!
> 
> This is apart of Mokyo’s Kairos AU, so please go give her a bunch of love!
> 
> Since Mordred in the lostbelt 3 trailer is female Mordred, the Mordred that’s here is Arthur’s mordred.
> 
> Since I don’t know much about lostbelt 3, please take everything with a grain of salt because I don’t know if some info about the lostbelt is true.
> 
> Gege means older brother in Chinese  
> Diànxià means your highness/his highness in Chinese
> 
> Jiějiě means older sister in Chinese since I see Hinako/consort yu as a older sister figure to lanling
> 
> The last past with yan and lanling is suppose to be a reference to the last part of this video. I hope that I was able to do it justice.
> 
> https://meltesh28.tumblr.com/post/185012602936/ch177-storyboard-hualian-hualian

“We’re almost to the village. Keep up Gudako, Hakuno!” Said Mordred as Gudako and Hakuno kept running towards the village that was across the wheat field while getting chased by a sword wielding man with short silvery hair wearing a mask.

“Why do we always have to get chased immediately when we get here! Now we’re getting chased by a pretty boy!” Screamed Gudako as she and Hakuno followed Mordred through the wheat field.

“This is not the time to be thinking of pretty boys Gudako!” Screamed Hakuno 

“Look we can talk about pretty boy with a mask later when we get to the village and get communications up with the shadow boarder! So run now, talk later!” Screamed Mordred as he slashed at the man’s arm when he flipped in front of them to block them from escaping.

Gudako watched as Mordred used the back of his sword and hit the man in the back of the head before kicking him in the back causing him to fall into the dirt.

“And stay down!” Said Mordred as Gudako felt Mordred grab her hand causing her to grab Hakuno’s hand and continue running towards the village.

Before Gudako gets out of ear shot, she hears the pretty boy say something in Chinese like ‘Fēngzi‘ that sounds like he was calling Mordred a lunatic before leaving the man in the wheat fields to get attacked by creepy children looking for a sacrifice to a god.

Finally getting to the village, Gudako and Hakuno collapse to their knees from running so much.

“I haven’t ran this much since Lostbelt 1. Mordred, is there any water here?” Asked Gudako as she started fanning herself.

“I would like some water too Mordred.” Said Hakuno as Gudako watched as she also started to fan herself.

Gudako watched as Mordred went over to one of the market stalls and got what looked like a red gourd that she remembers Yan drinking from on the shadow boarder before getting yelled at by the man in charge of the stall and flipping the bird at the man and walked back towards them.

“Here.” Said Mordred as Gudako watched him hand the gourd of water to Hakuno.

“I’ll FaceTime Holmes on the shadow boarder.” Said Gudako as she got out her phone from her pocket and started to FaceTime Holmes.

“Oh, good. You’re back.” Said Holmes from the phone.

“We were chased around by a fucking pretty boy with a mask!” Said Gudako as Hakuno handed her the gourd and was able to drink the water that was left before she and Hakuno stood up.

“He wasn’t that pretty. His mask was covering most of his face.” Said Mordred as Gudako watched him throw a rock at one of the empty market stalls and watched as the rock came back with a vengeance and hit Mordred on the forehead.

“You’re just jealous Mordred! It’s alright, I think that you’re handsome too.” Said Hakuno as they watched two kids wearing light pink and green robes run out of the empty market stall that Mordred threw the rock at.

Gudako watched as Mordred’s cheeks turned a bit red from Hakuno calling him handsome, before grabbing the phone from Gudako’s hand.

“So have you figured out where we’re going to be able to stay at, coke man? Because the sun is setting and I don’t think master and Hakuno want to sleep in the streets.” Said Mordred as Gudako grabbed her phone back from Mordred.

“Oh, you guys are already at the village?” Asked Yan Qing as Gudako saw him from behind Holmes holding his bamboo flute with a red tassel at the end, that she couldn’t remember the name of what the flute was called, in his hand.

“Yeah, we got chased around by a pretty boy in a mask along the way. And we left him to get sacrificed in the wheat field by creepy children.” Said Hakuno as Gudako started to notice some of the villagers go to what looked like the village square.

“What did the pretty boy look like?” Asked Yan as Gudako saw him look interested in what she and Hakuno had to say.

“The pretty boy had short silvery hair that looked like he pulled a Mulan and cut it, was wearing a gold mask, flat shoes and looked like he was wearing what I think was a Changshan? Though I could be wrong about that. And he was light on his feet like when you would give Abby and the other child servants fighting lessons.” Said Gudako as she watched as Hakuno agreed with her statement.

“Well, from the way that you are describing the pretty boy, I have a feeling that I know who you are talking about but I can’t be positive that I’m right. Either way when you girls are able to get a Leyline for summoning, summon me!” Said Yan as Gudako watched him continue to mutter to himself about the pretty boy from behind Holmes and be cryptic about it.

“Can we stop talking about the damn pretty boy because in case you haven’t noticed, the sun is fucking setting and people are starting to light lanterns! Holmes, find a place for us to sleep already!” Said Mordred as he started to get frustrated.

“Well, I’m detecting some trickles of mana at the village square. For now go to the square and find out the source of the mana and we’ll go from there.” Said Holmes 

“So go to the square? Okay!” Said Mordred as Gudako felt him grab her hand that wasn’t holding her phone and Hakuno’s hand and started running towards the village square.

“Wait! Mordred!” Said Hakuno as Mordred drags them to the village square.

< ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Hakuno and Gudako finally get to the village square, they hear what sounds like someone playing the flute that they hear Yan play on the shadow boarder for Abby when she nags him to play something for her.

“Gudako, this sounds like the flute that Yan plays on the shadow boarder.” Said Hakuno as Mordred starts pushing some of the villagers so that they can get to the front of the village square.

“Yeah.” Said Gudako as Mordred finally gets them to the front after she and Gudako apologize to the villagers.

“Great, it’s another pretty boy.” said Mordred annoyed as he stares at the person playing the flute. 

When Hakuno saw the person that Mordred was referring to as a pretty boy, she saw a boy that looked around 15 years old wearing white robes and brown boots with blue eyes and black hair in a ponytail sitting on the floor crisscross playing a song on the flute that she and Gudako see Yan play on the shadow boarder with the red tassel included, and what looked like straw dolls dancing along to the song that the boy was playing with a piece of cloth in front of him that she saw some of the villagers put coins on and what looked like a sword in its sheath that looked similar to the one that the pretty boy that was chasing them earlier used, next to him.

“Hello!! Hello? Earth to Gudako and Hakuno!” Said Yan from Gudako’s phone.

“S-Sorry Yan, we just got distracted by a boy playing a song on the flute that you play on the shadow boarder.” Said Hakuno as she took Gudako’s phone from her.

“A-A boy!? Does he have black hair and blue eyes?” Said Yan as Hakuno watched him stare at her wide eyed waiting for her to answer this question.

“Y-yeah, why?” Said Hakuno as she watched from the corner of her eye as people started to scatter from the village square like someone was coming to tell them that no fun is allowed in the village square.

“His name is Yuè, you can trust him.” Said Yan before Gudako’s phone immediately shuts down.

“Gudako, I think your phone just died.” Said Hakuno as she showed Gudako the phone with the red low battery symbol indicating that the phone was dead.

“Great! Just one more problem after another!” Said Gudako as Hakuno watched her take the phone back and put it in her pocket.

“Um, excuse me. I can’t help but overhear that you seem to be having a problem.” Said the boy that Hakuno heard Yan call Yuè as he walked over to them.

“Yes, you see we just got here from getting chased by someone and right now, we have nowhere to sleep.” said Gudako as she explained their situation to Yuè leaving out that they are from Chaldea.

“Well, you can come with me. I live in a temple with my step mother and I’m sure that my step mother wouldn’t mind some visitors.” Said Yuè as he walked back to where his stuff was and started to put his sword on his hip by tying the sword sheath to the string that he has on his robe and doing the same to the flute that he was playing with earlier.

“What’s this? Yuè, have you been a bad boy today? Talking to the people of Chaldea, I see. Don’t you know that they are evil.” Said a familiar voice.

Hakuno watched as Koyanskaya walked over to them wearing what looked like a black and pink cheongsam, like the one that she sees Nezha wear around on the shadow boarder and her hair in buns while holding what looks to be a fan.

“Great. Can I kill her Gudako, Hakuno?” Said Mordred as he stood in front of them with his sword out.

“No Mordred.” Said Hakuno as she watched as Yuè walked towards Koyanskaya holding the straw dolls that he used to get money from the villagers in his hand and a little pouch in his free hand that sounded like that was were he put the money from all the jingling coming from it.

“What do you want lady Koyanskaya?” Said Yuè with what sounded like poison in his words.

“I came here to collect your money that you owe me for playing in the village square.” Said Koyanskaya as she snatched the pouch of money out of Yuè’s hand.

“Let me ask you a very fair question. Tell me, what do you do successfully? Other than taking my money. Quickly.” Said Yuè in what sounded like he was done with her.

Watching as Koyanskaya got murdered by words and trying not to laugh as Koyanskaya just stood there in shock, Hakuno watched as Mordred walked over to Yuè and put his arm around his shoulder while laughing.

“I think I just witnessed a murder, someone call the police!” Laughed Mordred.

“If the phone was working right now, I would be putting on the clown music.” Said Gudako as she looked sad at not being able to put on the clown music.

“Even if you say that these girls are the people from Chaldea or wherever they are from, they seem too nice to hurt anyone, let alone be evil. They seem like that they would help people like how that man healed me when I had a really bad fever a month ago. So right now, the only person I see as evil is you, lady Koyanskaya.” Said Yuè as he pointed his finger at Koyanskaya.

Hakuno watched as Koyanskaya got a bit red in the face like she was trying to not hit Yuè with her fan before taking all of the money that Yuè had collected from the villagers from the pouch before shoving the pouch into Yuè‘s chest and leaving in a huff.

“Sorry about that. So, about getting us to my house since it’s turning dusk now.” Said Yuè as Hakuno watched him put his pouch and straw dolls in his robe sleeve and took Mordred’s arm off of his shoulder and saw something out of the corner of his eye.

“I’ll be right back.” Said Yuè as Hakuno watched him run over to what looked like a man that looked to be a farmer in a wooden wagon driven by a horse.

“I’m not going to go into a wagon.” Said Mordred as Yuè called them over to him.

“You will get into the wagon or so help me Mordred! I’m tired and hungry.” Said Gudako as Hakuno watched her push Mordred into the wagon and sit next to Yuè and climbed into the wagon after Gudako.

“Worry not miss. Once we get to my house and explain to my step mother as to why you’re tired, you can eat and have a bath.” Said Yuè as he smiled at them and told the farmer in the front seat of the wagon to start driving since everyone is now in the wagon.

“Oh, sorry if we couldn’t introduce ourselves earlier because of Koyanskaya, but I’m Hakuno, the red haired girl is Gudako and the blonde boy next to you being cranky is named Mordred.” Said Hakuno as she introduced herself, Gudako and Mordred to Yuè.

“Nice to meet you Hakuno, Gudako, Mordred. I’m Yuè.” Said Yuè as he introduced himself to Hakuno, Gudako and Mordred.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hinako let out a sigh as she walked out of the golden room where the Shi Huang Di was as he dismissed her when koyanskaya came to tell emperor about what was happening in the nearby villages.

“One of these days, I’m going to scream at koyanskaya.” Said Hinako as she walked towards her room where Lanling is waiting for her.

When Hinako opens the door to her room, she sees Lanling sitting down in front of the nearby table with a cup of tea in front of himself and a cup of tea on the other side of the table that looks like it was for her.

“Have you been waiting long Lanling?” Asked Hinako as she walked over to the table where Lanling was and sat down on the opposite side of the table where her cup of tea is.

“No. I just put the tea down about 5 minutes ago.” Said Lanling as he took a sip of his tea before placing the tea back on the table.

Hinako watched as Lanling started playing around with his golden mask in his hand as she took a sip of her tea that Lanling prepared for her.

“Why are you playing around with your mask? Did something happen when you were out?” Asked hinako in a worrisome tone even though she knew that Lanling was capable of taking care of himself while he was out making sure that the common people in the nearby villages were alright and taken care of.

Lanling puts his mask down on the table and lets out a small laugh. “You are starting to sound like Langzi and my wife, Jiějiě. In actuality, when I was out in the wheat field, those two girls from Chaldea appeared with one of their saber servants and I had a somewhat brief fight with them causing their saber kicked me in the back and sliced my arm a bit.” Said Lanling as he looked at the tea in the cup in front of him.

Hearing that one of Chaldea’s saber servants sliced Lanling’s arm, Hinako quickly got up from her chair, walked to Lanling’s side of the table and grabbed his arm that she could tell that it was the one that got cut from the damaged sleeve.

“I’m fine Jiějiě! It’s just a cut really!” Said Lanling as he yanked his arm away from Hinako.

“At least let me heal you with my mana.” Said Hinako as she placed her hand out in front of Lanling’s arm and muttered a healing spell and watched as the cut on Lanling’s arm healed and disappeared.

After sewing up Lanling’s sleeve back up, Hinako walked back to her chair and drank a bit of her tea.

“Hinako, this might sound a bit pathetic coming from me, but whenever I wake up in the morning, I always think that Langzi is sleeping next to me and when I look behind me, I just see the other side of my bed empty.” Said Lanling as he held the cup of tea in his hands.

“That’s not pathetic Sù. It’s normal for you to miss that man and want to wake up with him next to you. It’s what makes you human.” Said Hinako as she called Lanling by one of his childhood names.

“You say that but you don’t act on your feelings around Xiang Yu.” said Lanling in a little teasing tone.

“This is about you, Sù! Don’t turn the tables on me!” Said Hinako as she felt her cheeks turn a little red from Lanling’s tease.

“Sorry Jiějiě. But what do you think we should do now that the people from Chaldea are here?” Said Lanling 

“I think that first we should know where they are now. Did you see where they went after their saber hit you in the back of the head?” Asked Hinako

“Sorry, but I didn’t see where they went.” Said lanling shaking his head.

“I know where those girls are and who they’re with.” Said Koyanskaya as she walked into the room.

“What do you want Koyanskaya?” Said Hinako as she watched Koyanskaya take out her fan and start to fan herself.

“I just came to tell you that those girls and their saber are staying with Yuè. That boy could really use a paternal figure in his life. That boy has no respect for me.” Said Koyanskaya as she walked around the room ranting about Yuè.

As Hinako watched Koyanskaya walk around the room, she noticed out of the corner of her eye, that Lanling was gripping his mask tightly in his hand as Koyanskaya continued on with her ranting of Yuè.

“I also wouldn’t have any respect for a cow that takes money from a child saying that it’s debt for being able to play in the village square when it’s really not. A-Yuè respects people that earned his respect and vise versa.” Said Lanling as Hinako watched him stand up from his chair and put his free hand on the handle of his sword making it clear to Koyanskaya to knock it off with the disrespect.

“If you care so much about Yuè, how about you go to where those girls are staying at and kill them while you’re at it. I’m sure that Yuè and your wife would love to see you again. Actually, when was the last time that you went to go see them again? 2 months ago was it? Oh, I wonder how that wife of yours would react to you cutting your hair. Even better, if those girls somehow summoned that Langzi man that you were talking about earlier. I wonder how that man would react to you with short hair. Bet that he would be disgusted.” Said Koyanskaya with a sadistic grin on her face.

Hinako watched as Lanling gripped the handle of his sword before turning his attention away from Koyanskaya and noticed Lanling biting his bottom lip to stop himself from cursing out Koyanskaya.

“I think your presence here is enough for today Koyanskaya. I suggest that you leave this room and go back to your own while me and saber figure where to go from here thanks to the information that you shared with us.” Said Hinako as she made a shushing away motion with her hand to tell Koyanskaya to get out.

Watching Koyanskaya close the door as she left, Hinako turned her attention to Lanling who lessened his grip on the handle of his sword as they heard Koyanskaya’s footsteps get farther and farther away til they couldn’t hear them anymore.

“Lanling, I want you to try to kill the girls from Chaldea and if you can’t or need to retreat then retreat.” Ordered Hinako as she finishes the rest of her tea.

“Of course.” Said Lanling as he bowed to her.

“You know, I could summon Langzi for you. If you want that, that is?” Said Hinako 

“Thanks Jiějiě, but no. Plus we don’t even know if Langzi is in Chaldea. It’s better if we don’t because he could be summoned as either an assassin or berserker and we don’t know which class Chaldea has him as. Anyway, I’ll be back soon.” Said Lanling as he put his mask on his face and turned to the door and walked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Are we there yet?” Complained Mordred

“Sorry, but not yet. We’re almost there. Just 10 more minutes.” Said Yuè

Yuè has been walking through the forest with Mordred, Gudako, and Hakuno behind him for the past 40 minutes after they got off the wagon and he said his thanks to the old man for taking time out of his day to take them a quarter of the way to his house before leaving.

“Yuè, I’ve been wondering, how are you able to keep that paper lit up?” Asked Hakuno as Yuè saw her looking at the paper talisman in his hand that he was using to light the path to his step mother’s house.

“This? It’s a paper talisman. It’s usually used as a good luck charm, but I make some to help me light my way back home by putting specific characters to make them work.” Said Yuè as he shows Hakuno the Chinese characters that are written on the paper talisman.

“I can’t make heads or tails about this. It looks like chicken scratch to me.” Said Mordred as Yuè saw him take a closer look at the talisman.

“Well, it looks like the talismans that Tamamo has. Right, Hakuno?” Said Gudako as Yuè saw Hakuno nod at Gudako in agreement.

“Is this Tamamo a friend of yours?” Asked Yuè

He wanted to know more about where Gudako, Hakuno, and Mordred came from and from what Koyanskaya said they were from a place called Chaldea back in the village square. Judging from Gudako and Hakuno’s clothes if he can call them clothes, they really just looked like really short robes with a shirt and some shoes that would make his step mother throw her fan at them for showing that much skin.

“Yeah, Tamamo is a friend of ours. She’s one of my caster servants, like how Mordred here is my saber servant.” Said Gudako 

Yuè watched as Mordred puffed out his chest as Gudako said this as though saying that he was the strongest of Gudako’s servants which judging by from Mordred’s armor looked like the armor would be more of an hindrance with that much weight on his body.

“I think you just gave Mordred too much of an ego boost by saying that, Gudako.” Said Hakuno 

“I agree that Mordred has been given too much of an ego boost.” Said Yuè 

Yuè watched as Mordred frowned at this and walked over to him before wrapping his arm around his shoulder. 

“What? If you ask again if we’re almost at my step mother’s house, I’m going to say no.” Said Yuè 

“Not that. Tell me, what’s your dad like? Since you only live with your step mother.” Said Mordred as though he was trying to make decent conversation with him other than complaining about how long it’ll take to get to the house.

“My fathers? Well, I haven’t seen Bàba since two months ago and I haven’t seen Fùqīn since I was a child.” Said Yuè 

“Oh, I get it.” Said Mordred with a grin on his face.

Realizing what he just said, he tried to back track what he said and explain what he meant to Mordred before Mordred continued to talk again.

“No need to explain. I understand. You have two dads that’s cool. You know one of the servants in Chaldea, he talks about someone named Diànxià when any of the child servants that we have want to hear him tell stories. So, I understand what you mean.” Said Mordred

Hearing that, Yuè tried not get to his hopes up about what Mordred said about the servant telling stories to the child servants about Diànxià, but he couldn’t help it and hoped that the servant that Mordred was talking about was his father.

“Yuè, what’s that house in the distance?” Said Gudako as she pointed to what looked like a temple in the distance.

Looking at where Gudako was pointing at, Yuè saw a run down temple with moss growing on the outside of the temple in the distance with a vegetable and red rose garden in the front yard and a woman waiting for him holding a fan in one hand and a lantern decorated with some red roses on it in the other hand.

“Oh, we’re here. Gudako, Hakuno, Mordred, come. I want you to meet my step mother.” Said Yuè with a smile on his face.

Once Yuè, Gudako, Hakuno, and Mordred get to the run down temple, Yuè walks over to the woman waiting for him after watching the paper talisman go up in flames after too much use.

The woman had long black hair and gray eyes and was wearing a purple and light pink robe and had what looked like an annoyed look on her face from how long it took Yuè to get home since he was usually home before dark, but since he was taking Gudako, Hakuno, and Mordred along with him, it took longer than usually.

“Lady Zheng, I apologize for arriving home late. But I had to guide these people here since they didn’t have a place to stay for the night. I hope that you can accept my apology.” Said Yuè as he bowed to his step mother.

Right as he apologized to Lady Zheng, he felt her hit him on the head with her fan.

“That was for making me worry about you when you didn’t come home on time, A-Yuè. But I can see why.” Said Lady Zheng 

Yuè hears Gudako, Hakuno and Mordred walking up behind him as he watches Lady Zheng notice Gudako and Hakuno’s choice of clothing.

“You girls are going to wear proper robes when you are in my house. Understand?” Said Lady Zheng in a authoritative tone.

Yuè watches as Gudako and Hakuno nod their heads at Lady Zheng while Mordred looks like he doesn’t take well to someone with authority.

Right as Mordred was about to speak, Hakuno covered her hand over mordred’s mouth to stop him from talking back.

“Sorry about him. He’s a little cranky. We haven’t had food in a while. By the way, I’m Gudako, the girl next to me covering the boy’s mouth is Hakuno and the boy’s name is Mordred.” Said Gudako 

“Nice to meet you, my name is Lady Zheng. And you haven’t eaten yet? Well, come in. Yuè, when you are done with your dinner please take a bath.” Said Lady Zheng 

Watching as his step mother walked back into the house, Yuè has Gudako, Hakuno and Mordred walk infront of him as he closed to front door.

“No offense, but this house looks like shit.” Said Mordred as he, Gudako and Hakuno walked to what looked like a make shift kitchen on the right side of the temple where Lady Zheng was putting a plate of what looked like rice pudding and cups of water on the table for them and the lantern in the middle of the table for light.

Looking around the house that looks like shit in Mordred’s words, Yuè saw that some parts of the floor had a bucket to catch the water coming from the leaking roof, some of the doors that lead to the other rooms in the abandoned temple had holes in them and even though he and lady Zheng have to sleep on the floor with their makeshift beds since they didn’t have any beds so to speak of, he wasn’t complaining.

“Just because you say that doesn’t mean that it’s offensive. Frankly, I would have just let you sleep outside with my bunnies and have Gudako and Hakuno sleep in the house. But since I’m a good person, I’m not going to do that.” Said Yuè as he sat down on the other side of table with Lady Zheng next to him.

“You have bunnies? We didn’t see them though.” Said Hakuno as Yuè saw her finish her plate of rice pudding.

“The rabbits that we have are in the back of the temple in a small house to keep them warm and to make sure that they don’t wander off at night. You can see the rabbits in the morning.” Said Lady Zheng as she took a sip of water from her cup. 

“Mordred looks like he doesn’t do well with rabbits.” Said Yuè as he looked at Mordred.

Mordred had an expression on his face that looked like he was having flashbacks at the mere mention of bunnies before quickly gulping down the cup of water that lady Zheng placed on the table earlier.

“Lady Zheng, Yuè mentioned earlier that he was raised by 2 fathers, did you remarry by any chance?” Asked Gudako as Yuè watched her finish her plate of rice pudding.

“No, me and my husband had an arranged marriage since we were children. While we were growing up, my husband fell in love with a very close friend of his. When we were adults, my husband found Yuè as a toddler in the streets after his parents died and decided to take him in. Yan Langzi actually thought that my husband kidnapped Yuè before my husband explained to him as to why he had Yuè and therefore he and my husband adopted Yuè as their son.” said Lady Zheng as she let out a small laugh at the memory.

Yuè thought that he saw Gudako and Hakuno looking at each other wide eyed at the mention of his father’s name as though they heard the name before before Gudako asked a question.

“This maybe dumb, but what year is it? I kinda forgot the year.” Asked Gudako 

Yuè found it weird that Gudako and Hakuno didn’t know what the year was and decided to tell them the year and the name of the emperor since it seemed like Mordred, Gudako and Hakuno lived under a rock for years if they didn’t know the name of the emperor.

“Since it looks like you two have lived under a rock, the year is 2020 and our emperor’s name is Shi Huang Di.” said Yuè.

“B-But didn’t Shi Huang Di died?” Asked Hakuno 

“No, the emperor is not dead. The emperor has been alive for nearly 2,000 years and in that time unified all of china. As such, he gained immortality and in turn, allowed his subjects to gain immortality, though the emperor decides the life expectancy of his subjects.” Said Lady Zheng 

“So what you are saying is that the emperor dude is basically a god and his subjects are immortal, but the emperor dude can take away his subjects immortality? Am I getting this right?” Said Mordred as he dumbed down what Lady Zheng said.

“Yes and before you ask yes, me and Yuè are immortal. But we don’t really care about our immortality, we just care about trying to get through most days. Sometimes my husband visits us, but for the past two months, he’s been with someone that he calls his master.” Said Lady Zheng as she started to fan herself with her fan.

Not wanting to stay and listen to his step mother explain to Gudako, Hakuno and Mordred what is going on in the world because it sounds like they don’t know anything and have lived under a rock for a long time, Yuè stands up from the floor and starts walking to one of the rooms that lead to the bathroom.

“Yuè, are you going to take a bath now? You haven’t even touched your rice pudding.” Said Lady Zheng in a concerned voice.

Looking back at the rice pudding that he left on the table, Yuè takes out his straw dolls from his sleeves and throws them to Lady Zheng, watching as Lady Zheng catches the dolls in her hands.

“I’m not that hungry. I’m going to take a bath now, so if you need to tell me anything, I’ll be in the bathroom. Gudako, Hakuno, Mordred, I hope that me and my step mother can accommodate you to the best that we can.” Said Yuè as he smiled at gudako, hakuno and Mordred before walking to one of the rooms in the temple leading to the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Watching Yuè leave to the bathroom, Gudako felt a mana signature coming towards the temple. Looking at Mordred and Hakuno and realizing that they felt the same mana signature as well.

“Lady Zheng, this may sound weird, but can we have a rabbit?” Asked Gudako

“Sure, but what do you need it for?” Said Lady Zheng as she placed the straw dolls that Yuè threw at her on the table and stood up.

Taking the hint to follow Lady Zheng, Gudako, Hakuno and Mordred follow Lady Zheng to the back of the run down temple.

Once outside in the backyard, Gudako saw a small house in the corner of the garden leading to what looked like a trail into the forest.

Quickly realizing that she didn’t answer Lady Zheng’s question, Gudako answered Lady Zheng.

“We need it to summon a friend of ours. Though we need to drain the rabbit of blood to do the summoning.” said Gudako 

Watching Lady Zheng nod her head, Gudako looked at Mordred.

“Mordred, can you please get a rabbit from the small house and drain it please?” Asked Gudako 

“W-what! Why do I have to do it!? Those rats are demons! I’m not ready to get bitten by a rabbit!” Exclaimed Mordred 

“Mordred, the rabbits are not demons. Just because you had to deal with Fou going feral at you for not giving him food doesn’t mean that all rabbits are demons. Just get a rabbit.” Said Hakuno

Watching Mordred grumble to himself as he went to go into the small house to get a rabbit, Gudako saw Lady Zheng start to fan herself with her and wanted to ask her something that’s been on her mind.

“Lady Zheng, what does Diànxià mean? Because one of our servants calls someone ‘Diànxià’ when he tells stories to the younger servants. So is Diànxià someone’s name?” Asked Gudako

“I’ve been wonder about that too. Like who is Diànxià?” Said Hakuno

Though really, she and Hakuno should have listened to Yan’s Chinese lessons the first time. But they were too busy watching ‘The Untamed’ and reading Heaven official’s Blessing to pay attention to Yan’s lessons and the only words that they know are Diànxià and Gege. Though to be fair, Yan told them to call him Gege because he saw them as his younger sisters figures and he wanted to be a big brother figure to them. It was either that reason, but Gudako had a feeling that Yan’s reasoning was much deeper after she saw him tuck Abigail in bed one time. And from the amount of times Yan said Diànxià when he was telling Abigail, Nursery, Jack and Jalter lily stories.

“Here! I got the blood from the rabbit to summon sassy shin!” Said mordred as he came out of the small house with a bucket of rabbits blood and handed the bucket to gudako.

Looking at Mordred before shaking her head and looking surprised at them, Lady Zheng answered her and Hakuno’s question.

“I’m surprised that you got the accent down. But Diànxià is a title not a person. Diànxià means his highness or your highness. It’s usually used for royalty.” explained Lady Zheng 

“Oh, it didn’t know that it was a title.” Said Gudako 

“You would have know what it meant if you took sassy shin’s lessons and look at where we are now. Stuck in ancient China!” Screamed Mordred 

“Gudako, I think you should summon sassy shin now before Mordred starts screaming again.” Said Hakuno 

Agreeing with Hakuno, Gudako walked to the middle of the garden and with the rabbits blood in the bucket started to make a summoning circle.

“That looks like shit Gudako.” Said Mordred 

Looked back at the finished summoning circle, Gudako had to somewhat agree with Mordred on her drawing skills, but enough from the peanut gallery that was Mordred.

Throwing her hand forward, Gudako began the chant causing the summoning circle to glow.

“That took you long enough girls.” Said a familiar voice

Opening her eyes, Gudako saw Yan Qing wearing red robes with black boots and had his hair down from his usually ponytail, he must have been either going to go drinking with the Japanese servants or had tucked in Abigail to bed. She’s banking on Yan tucking in Abigail.

“Hey Yan Qing, listen-“ 

“Hakuno, what have I told you and Gudako to call me?” Said Yan with a grin on his face as he walked over to her and Hakuno.

“Oh my fucking god! We don’t have time for this!” Screamed Mordred

“Gege. You told us to call you Gege.” Said Gudako

“Good!” Said Yan as he gave her and Hakuno headpats.

“You’re adopting teenagers now, Langzi...?” Said Lady Zheng as she stared at Yan and back at Gudako and Hakuno before looked back at Yan like he has two heads.

“Just Her and Hakuno, and some other children.” Said Yan as he started counting the amount of kids that he adopted on the shadow boarder.

“Diànxià would wondering why you have adopted that amount of children.” Said Lady Zheng 

“Diànxià is here? Where is he?” Said Yan in a serious tone

“I don’t know. And Diànxià is not the same as he usually is.” Said Lady Zheng as she closed her fan.

Realizing that Yan and Lady Zheng somehow know each other, Gudako could only stare at them with her mouth open like a fish as Yan and Lady Zheng continued their conversation.

“B-Bàba?” Said Yuè

Turning around, Gudako saw Yuè with his black hair down wearing a similar color robe to yan’s with his sword tied to his waist and watched as Yuè ran towards Yan with tears in his eyes.

“Hey A-Yuè, you’ve grown since the last time I saw you.” Said Yan in a soft and fond tone as Gudako watched Yan wraps his arm around Yuè’s waist.

“I missed you so much Bàba.” Sobbed Yuè as Gudako saw him clench the front of Yan’s robe.

“Gudako, are you alright? Earth to Gudako.” Said Hakuno as she waved her hand infront of Gudako’s face.

After having to reboot her brain from this, Gudako cleared her throat to get attention as Yan pulled Yuè away from him.

“Gege, you didn’t tell us that Yuè was your kid.” Scolds Gudako

“I think that the more important question is that I can’t believe that Yan is a home wrecker.” Said Mordred 

“Mordred please...” said Hakuno as she slapped herself on her forehead at Mordred’s comment.

“Well if you listened to Lady Zheng’s story more closely when she told you, she specifically said that Diànxià fell in love with me before she and Diànxià got married. So I’m not, by definition, a home wrecker Mordred. And also you didn’t ask Gudako. If you and Hakuno just listened to the stories that I tell Abby, Jack, Nursery and Jalter lily instead of reading Heaven official’s Blessing, you wouldn’t be in this mess.” Said Yan as he crossed his arms.

Yuè nodded along with Yan at this. Before Gudako can say something, Yan pushed all of them to the ground harshly and pulled Yuè‘s sword out of its sheath to blocked a sword.

“You!” Said Gudako and Hakuno as they looked up and saw that Yan was fighting the pretty boy with the mask that they fought with earlier in the wheat field.

“I thought we were done with pretty boy!” Screamed Mordred 

Watching Yan and the pretty boy go toe to toe against each other was like watching Arthur and Mordred sparing with each other in the simulator on the shadow boarder.

“It’s been a while Diànxià.” Said Yan as the pretty boy landed on his feet a few feet away from them.

“Never mind that, what did you do to your hair!” Yelled Lady Zheng as she pointed her finger to the pretty boy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yan watched as Lanling tugged a bit on his short silvery hair as he listened to Lady Zheng begin to rant about how disrespectful it was to cut his hair.

“Come one Lady Zheng, it’s not that bad. I for one like it. It reminds me of when we were children and I told Diànxià to cut his hair so that people wouldn’t have mistaken him for a girl.” Said Yan as he tries to get Lady Zheng to calm down.

Watching Lanling’s body ease up a little bit but knowing how tense he was from the fight, Yan decided that it was better for himself and Lanling to talk in the forest.

“Gege, why didn’t you tell us that Diànxià was pretty boy and that you can use a sword!” Said Hakuno 

“It’s like the assassin class is really made up by assassins.” Said Gudako in a joking way 

“Okay, one you didn’t ask me if I could use a sword and two, you didn’t listen to me when I told stories, so whose fault is that.” Sassed Yan

“Langzi, I’m going to be in the forest when you’re ready to talk.” Said Lanling as Yan watched him put his sword back in its sheath and walked back into the forest.

“Um, I want to come too.” Said Yuè as Yan heard him get up from the ground.

“No, this is between me and Diànxià.” Said Yan as he stabbed the ground with the tip of Yuè’s sword, “and if you go past the sword, I will tie you up to the wall again like I did when you were little.” 

Hearing Yuè let out a whine at this knowing that he was a good boy, Yan walked into the forest where Lanling was waiting for him.

After walking a mile into the forest, he saw Lanling in a clearing with his mask in his hands.

“So, you tried to kill my master and her friend. You know for a saber, you are really bad at being an assassin.” Said Yan as he tries to make small talk.

“My master gave me an order to kill them and to retreat if necessary.” Said Lanling as Yan watched him make his mask turn into gold dust.

Smiling at this, Yan walked over to Lanling. Once Yan is in front of Lanling, He takes Lanling’s hand in his own and lifts it up to his lips and kisses the back of it. 

“I’m glad that you think I’m not necessary for you to retreat, Diànxià.” Said Yan with fondness his voice before letting go of Lanling’s hand.

Watching as Lanling’s cheeks turn red, Yan wraps his free arm around Lanling’s waist and pulls him close to his chest.

“I miss you so much Yan Qing.” mumbled Lanling 

“Me too Changgong.” Said Yan as he held Lanling close to his chest.

Looking down at Lanling, Yan watches Lanling give him a small smile before giving him a kiss on his lips.

Pulling back from the kiss, Yan saw tears run down Lanling’s cheek.

“Why are you crying Diànxià?” Said Yan in a soothing voice as he wiped away Lanling’s tears.

“Because I know what your master is here to do and I don’t want Yuè to die.” Sobbed Lanling 

Cupping Lanling’s face in his hands, Yan starts leaving kisses on Lanling’s face.

“I’m not going to let Yuè die.” Said Yan between leaving kisses on Lanling’s face.

Even though they both knew the outcome of the other two lostbelts in the end, it still needed to be said.

Leaving a few more kisses on Lanling’s face before kissing him on his lips, Yan pulled away after a few minutes.

“I need go get back to my master okay. For the time being, I’ll protect Yuè as much I can.” Said Yan as he pulled his hand off of Lanling and turns around to starts walking back to the temple where Gudako, Hakuno and Yuè are.

Yan felt Lanling wrap his arms around his waist and clench the front of his red robes.

“Don’t leave Langzi...” Whispered Lanling as Yan felt Lanling lean his head against his back.

Feeling his eyes start to get watery as Lanling hugged him tightly around his waist, he hears Lanling begin to sob at the thought of him going back to the temple. He bit his lip to stop himself from breaking down at hearing Lanling sob.

Unable to take it anymore, Yan pulled Lanling’s hands off of him and quickly turned around to face Lanling, before pulling him into a tight hug.

“Diànxià you really....will be the death of me.” whispered yan as he tightly hug Lanling close to him not wanting to let him go.


End file.
